Database People
Temporary page for characters found in the Yahoo database. Remove then as they get their own pages or adequate mention on other pages. Barthmew Position: Sadwat Rank: male Gender: male Race: Prodox Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Mariukichan, Brannon Position: Colonial leader Rank: Prince Gender: Male Race: Vicharrian Location: Beauville Assignment/Job: Lead his colony Notes: Former crown prince - escaped the insanity of Vicharrian Court Description: Tall, thin, Red haired,. Occasionally given to bouts of hyper active extreme sports activities Quote: "We didn't bring that with us here for a reason." Mariukichan, Amurian Position: Emperor of Vich-Arr Rank: Emperor Gender: male Race: Vicharrian Location: Vich-Arr Assignment/Job: Rule the Vicharrian Empire Notes: A cold and ruthless man, he's not the emperor by accident, but rivals sometimes have them Description: A regal, older looking man, surprisingly short and forceful in personality Quote: "This isn't some sort of game." Hardbody, Coquett Position: Social Director Rank: Minister Gender: female Race: Zhurfer Location: Zhurfer Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Think Jack LaLane as a woman. Old as dirt, and in better shape than most 20 year olds Quote: "Sure honey, you don't need my say so. Just fizzle down where ever it looks good." Funk, Papa Position: Head of State Rank: President Gender: male Race: Zhurfer Location: Zhurfer Assignment/Job: Be Excellent to Everyone Notes: Typical laid back Zhurfer and party animal. Description: Think Ray Charles as a red head. Quote: "We don't do peace conferences, we do loooove conferences." Beedo Position: Historian Rank: Civilian Gender: ??? Race: Ticup Location: Memory Alpha Assignment/Job: Integrate the Ticup database Notes: Beedo is a billion year old life form from a stasis box. Description: Quote: Belkin Position: Rank: Commodore Gender: male Race: Zarian Location: Balmoria Assignment/Job: Fleet Integration Project Notes: Came to Oz as commander of the "union fleet" Description: A late middle aged Zarian thick about the middle. Quote: Fields, Strawberry Position: Commander of Rank: Captain Gender: male Race: Zhurfer Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Roak of House Martok Position: CO Rank: Captain Gender: male Race: Klingon Location: Assignment/Job: Captain of the "Sharp Retort" Notes: New Klingon, Captain for Martok Description: Quote: Auric, Geeliess Position: Wife of Narmar Auric Rank: Social maven without peer Gender: female Race: Gold Orion Location: Kulian, Botchok Assignment/Job: Make babies for Narmar Auric, Notes: Description: Physical perfection, 5 kids or not. Quote: Xx!ter Position: Science officer Rank: Lieutenant Gender: right Race: !zzr Location: varies, ISS Victius Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Consultus, Amusri Position: CO Rank: Captain Gender: male Race: Anglish Location: varies,ISS Victius Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Twain, Lomar Position: Staff Officer Rank: Rear Admiral Gender: male Race: Human Location: Starfleet Command Assignment/Job: Staf Notes: Good ol' Boy type. Who you know is more important than what you know, Description: Quote: Hunga, OOmunga Position: CO Rank: Captain Gender: male Race: OOrang, Location: Ringworld Assignment/Job: Floatship Enterprise Notes: Description: A blue Orangutan in a sailor suit Quote: Able Position: Rank: Gender: male Race: Cardassian Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Helen Depropous Position: CO Rank: Rear Admiral Gender: female Race: Kentauri Location: El Nanth Starbase Assignment/Job: El Nanth Starbase,Commander Notes: Description: Quote: Name Position: Rank: Gender: Race: Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Name Position: Rank: Gender: Race: Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Name Position: Rank: Gender: Race: Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Name Position: Rank: Gender: Race: Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Name Position: Rank: Gender: Race: Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Name Position: Rank: Gender: Race: Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Name Position: Rank: Gender: Race: Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Name Position: Rank: Gender: Race: Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Name Position: Rank: Gender: Race: Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Name Position: Rank: Gender: Race: Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Name Position: Rank: Gender: Race: Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Name Position: Rank: Gender: Race: Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Name Position: Rank: Gender: Race: Location: Assignment/Job: Notes: Description: Quote: Category:Characters Category:Epiphany trek Category:Main